


Quit Hiding Stuff

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Mpreg, Personality Swap, Pregnancy, Role Reversal, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans knows Papyrus has been acting funny, so he accidentally comes across what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Hiding Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hand written apology as I will post nothing, but sin similar to this on this account. Hope you have a lovely day!

Just what the heck was making his brother so lethargic lately? Sans was up at the crack of dawn and usually an hour later his brother would be shuffling his feet along and coming down for breakfast, but today was yet another instance the knucklehead was sleeping in.

Sans was fed up with it. He was going to kick his brother’s boney butt out of bed whether he liked it on not.

The short skeleton marched up the stairs and came to his brother’s bedroom door, first being polite enough to knock on the door.

“PAPYRUS, WAKE UP!” he demanded.

From the other side of the door, he heard muffled grunting and shifting around inside.

“PAPYRUS, I MEAN IT, YOU’VE BEGAN TO OVERSLEEP AGAIN.”

“i’m comin’ bro, i’m comin...”

It didn’t sound like it to Sans, given the door was unlocked he went on and barged in, “PAPYRUS I MEAN IT, YOU BETTER--”

He froze up, as he brother was in the middle of lifting up his shirt, changing it out for a different shirt, but he left his abdomen completely exposed. From what Sans could see, his brother had a ghostly midsection which seemed to protrude just a wee bit, inside the small bump was a small forming soul that looked like the size of a goldfish.

“s-sans! hey uh, i said i was comin’!” Papyrus defensively pulled his shirt back down, not caring by this point and just grabbing his hoodie to throw over.

“PAPYRUS, WHAT IS THAT?” Sans questioned, coming up closer to his brother.

Papyrus cringed, he was worried about this. He was not particularly wanting his brother to find out by these means, but it did seem to finally put to rest the age old question of  _“when do I tell him”_?

“sans... um... i’m pregnant...”

And that was it, Papyrus pulled up his hoodie and slinked through the door passed Sans.

“WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT! PAPYRUS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WOULD YOU JUST WAIT A MINUTE!”

Papyrus stood at the top of the stairs, giving a sigh as he turned back to his shorter brother.

“WHY WEREN’T YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS?” Sans questioned.

The tall skeleton gave a nervous twitch and rubbed his hands, looking down at himself and just barely getting a glimpse of his tummy poking out ever so slightly.

“i dunno, i... i guess i wasn’t sure was all...”

“SURE ABOUT WHAT?”

“... heh, about keeping it? what kinda mom would i even make to a kid?” Papyrus rubbed at his neck with feeling more nervous pressure down on him.

“PAPYRUS... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? YOU’D MAKE A GREAT MOTHER! BUT BROTHER, YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO HIDE THIS FROM ME! I CAN HELP!”

“sans, you already stick your neck out for me as is, i can’t ask you to--”

“STOP RIGHT THERE.” Sans held up a hand to hush Papyrus, then he lowered his hand and placed it right over his abdomen, “PAPYRUS, WE’RE FAMILY, OF COURSE I’LL LEND YOU A HAND. WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU NEED, I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO PROVIDE THAT FOR YOU.”

After a moment, Sans shared along some of his own magic onto his brother, seeing the slouch in Papyrus’s back and the bags under his eyes was enough to tell him he could use a boost right then and there.

“BESIDES.... I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE AN UNCLE!!” Sans broke the silence and then gave a warm hug to Papyrus’s waist, being mindful not to squeeze him too tightly since the small soul was still very small and fragile.

Papyrus couldn’t help, but feel a large amount of relief pour over him, he smiled and hugged Sans’s head into his chest, almost getting overcome with emotion, but holding it back. “t-thanks bro, you’re the best.”


End file.
